


Choose - Adrinette

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Mild Angst, Puppy Love, Romance, Slight spoilers for Mayura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Choose which route the story goes! Will Adrien ask Marinette out? Will she reveal her identity? It's up to you!





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien hesitated from where he stood. It was nearing night, meaning nearing time for his patrols as Chat Noir, the feel-good feline, protector of Paris.

But...

He looked Marinette, green eyes shimmering with desperation. His hands tightened around the bouqet.

He was torn.

Ever since that kiss she had given him at the party after the defeat of Scarlett Papillon, he had felt differently of her. His chest felt warm with her around.

He swallowed. What could he do?

Go to his patrol as he should, meet his other love, his lady? Or muster up the courage to hand Marinette the flowers?

\---Go to Part 2 if he goes to patrol---

\---Go to part 3 if he asks Marinette out---


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't.." he shook his head, saddened as he walked away. Some of the petals of the flower fell and laid forgotten on the ground.

Back at his house and locking himself in his room under the pretense of doing homework, he transformed.

Jumping across the rooftops, he admired the moon and stars. They shone beautifully down apon him. And... Her.

There she was ahead of him, waiting. His lady. Ladybug.

She smiled as she saw him, blue eyes glittering under the moon, stark red contrasting against the dim light. "Hello, kitty. Ready to patrol?"

It eased some of the dissapointment he had felt in himself for chickening out at Mari, so he nodded with a flirty comment, and they shot across the rooftops.

After some small scale crime stopping and thankfully no akuma she paused to glance at him. "Chat, are you ok? You seem... Sad?"

He hesitated.

\---Go to Part 4 if he tells her what happened---

\---Go to Part 5 if he pretends nothing is wrong---


	3. Chapter 3

He nervously stepped over to the bluenette. Alya beside her spotted him first, smirking before walking away to Nino, clearly watching them still.

"Umm... Mari?" he said softly. She paused, turning, her eyes widening at the bouqet. "A-adrien??"

"Would you like to, um... Go on a date with me?" he smiled sheepishly. Her eyes widened as she shakily reached out to receive the flowers. "I-i.."

"It's ok if not.." he hung his head. "Just wanted to ask"

"N-no! I mean- yes! Yes, i would love that!" she stammered, face burning pink. His eyes widened in hope and happiness, a dorky smile crossing his face. "Really?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" she jumped up. "W-when and where????"

"Umm.. Tonight? In an hour maybe? I could pick you up at mine.. We could go for a movie?"

She nodded rapidly, flowers in her hands jolting up and down with her. "Y-y-y-yes please!"

"Okay! See you then!" he walked away from her. Had he stayed by her he would have seen how Alya began to laugh her ass off and applaud her friend.

He hesitated. What type of movie should he pick?

\---Go to part 6 for a scary movie---

\---Go to part 7 for a romantic movie---


	4. Chapter 4

"I... I'm bummed over something that happened earlier today" he admitted, slumping. She frowned in concern. "Why, what happened?"

"I tried to ask this girl i know out.." he mumbled, not noticing how her eyes widened a fraction and her breath seemed to catch. "But... I chickened out"

"Oh.." she said distantly. "If i may ask... What's her name?"

He shrugged, glancing up at the midnight sky. "Her name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Have you ever heard of her?"

She froze. Her ears and cheeks burnt bright red. "U-um, i might have seen her around, i guess?"

"I've met her once or twice in superhero form" he admitted, eyes shining as he remembered their interactions. "She didn't seem to like me the way i like her. The way i like you"

She paused. "Do you know her outside the costume?"

He nodded.

She bit her lip, thinking of all of her friends, but her mind was reeling too much to focus.

Then an idea popped in. For a split second.

A boy also with golden hair and green eyes.

Her face paled, but before she could say anything an explosion sounded.

Chat jumped up, eyes narrowed. "Akumu" he growled, before turning to smile lopsidedly at ladybug. "You ready, m'lady?"

"Ummm.. Yes" she stammered.

\---Go to part 8---


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you.. Sure?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Yes. It's just... Just an off day for me. Don't worry about me, m'lady"

She bit her lip in hesitation. She really couldn't help when she worried for him. And she had seen him upset before. This time seemed... Different.

His eyes seemed to fill with determination as he forced on a brave exterior, as he did so often.

It... Reminded her of someone.

Then an image popped in. For a split second.

A boy whom coincidentally also had golden hair and green eyes.

Her face paled, but before she could say anything an explosion sounded.

Chat jumped up, eyes narrowed. "Akumu" he growled, before turning to smile lopsidedly at ladybug. "You read, m'lady?"

"Ummm.. Yes" she stammered.

\---Go to part 8---


	6. Chapter 6

He had chosen a scary movie and wasn't regretting it. She kept yelping cutely, jolting and clutching onto his arm like her life depended on it. 

"Aaaaah!" she squealed along with the rest of the audience at a particularly gorey movie that even made Adrien wince.

Then it was over and he handed her the rest of his popcorn, gently leading her out as her legs trembled.

"You okay, Mari?" he asked concernedly, and she nodded reassuringly. "Y-yeah, I'm ok. It's just that my nerves are shot"

He nodded and moved to kiss her on the forehead, heart thudding.

Should he go for the normal forehead kiss? Or... She was so close...

\---Go to part 9 if he kisses her forehead---

\---Go to part 10 if he kisses her lips---


	7. Chapter 7

The romantic movie he had picked out was amazing, even if the kiss scenes felt a bit awkward.

Mari kept glancing at him,cheeks burning, eyes flicking to his lips, and his heart pounded in anticipation.

He wanted to kiss her. He wondered if she wanted to kiss him too.

It seemed like it.

They walked out with her head resting on his shoulder, her body feeling extraordinarily warm pressed against him.

He swallowed and looked down at her.

This was his chance.

\---Go to part 9 if he kisses her forehead---

\---Go to part 10 if he kisses her lips---


	8. Chapter 8

"My lady, I'm about to transform back" Chat warned after the fight was over and Ladybug was insisting they had to talk about something. She looked nervous.

"Chat. This is serious"

"So is our secret identities!" he exclaimed. She bit her lip and moved up close to him, catching him off guard, then before he could blink she wrapped her yoyo around him.

"I need you here. Even if it takes detransforming. Especially if"

He frowned. He could probably escape before his time was up, but should he? She clearly wanted his identity and he would be lying if he said he wasn't tired of keeping their identities a secret.

He bit his lip and considered.

\---Go to part 11 if he escapes---

\---Go to part 12 if he detransforms---


	9. Chapter 9

He gently kissed her on the forehead, feeling just how warm her skin was under him. She stared up at him doe-eyed, seemingly trapped between longing and surprise. He could feel her heartrate against his chest, thudding fast and heavy.

His own felt the same.

He smiled as he drew back, green eyes sparkling, before hesitating at her stunned expression. "Are you alright?"

She nodded after a moment, shy smile gracing her features. "Y-yeah. Just... I really enjoyed this. Could we..." she looked away. "Maybe do this again?"

He nodded immediately, smiling. "Of course we can!"

She nodded and seemed to hesitate before shooting forward and pulling him into a hug.

"This was great Adrien; thank you"

"You're welcome" he nodded back with a smile. She left to her parents waiting outside, and he listened to them tease her, a dopey smile on his face.

He felt like he could really be falling for her.

\---End of this route---


	10. Chapter 10

He allowed their lips to slot together.

Immediately it was like fireworks shooting inside of him. She froze up against him, eyes widening, before slumping against his chest, relaxing into the kiss, parting her lips slightly and closing her eyes.

He kept her there for several seconds, feeling like he was drifting and she was the only thing keeping him grounded to reality.

Then he finally pulled back, his arms around her waist and her own having moved to loop around his neck.

"Mari.." he mumbled, and she whispered something incomprehensible before leaning forward to kiss him again.

After the second one he had to catch his breath, flushed, and she hastily apologised. He chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "It's ok, Mari. It was... Worth it for that"

Her face reddened exponentially.

"S-so.. I wasn't terrible?"

"You were great" he confirmed. She made a garbled noise of joy before jumping up to peck him once more, and Adrien saw her parents waiting outside for her.

He walked her out, and they kept eye contact until her car rounded the street, at which point he began to laugh and jump up and down before slumping against the wall, heart fluttering.

"Wow... I think i love her"

Plagg made a gagging noise. 

\---End of this route---


End file.
